


The Beauty in the Lie

by The_Fragmented_Marionette



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Smut, plot relevant romanticism, some vore elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fragmented_Marionette/pseuds/The_Fragmented_Marionette
Summary: Too late the remaining Lucky Seven realized they were all too old to stop It now, and to save her friends Beverly strikes a deal with Pennywise by offering herself up to It's other appetites and praying with all her might that this will work. Beverly/Pennywise





	1. The Deal

****

Stan was already dead, whether his was a true suicide or if **It** had a hand in his death was unknown. Mike was in the hospital, alive but unable to help. Now, Eddie was bleeding out on the floor, doomed to die if they didn't get him out of there. The spider tossed his severed arm around like a toy, and slowly morphed back into the more recognizable form of Pennywise the clown, howling with delighted laughter, clearly having changed **It's** form so that they could see how much **_fun_ ** It was having.

  
Beverly had a hand over her mouth, tears stung in her eyes, no. They'd lost Stan, she couldn't lose Eddie too if they could help it. She removed her hands and looked at the clown, who stopped laughing once their gazes met, **It's** smile dropped just slightly, twitching like **It** wanted to say something. The way Pennywise looked at her was beyond unsettling, she knew that look too well. It was the same look her father once gave her, the same look as Tom.

  
The Loser's Club all knew that **It** had to obey the laws of whatever form **It** took, that was how they hoped to kill **It** , even a monster could die if they could make it bleed enough. But seeing that look, Bev wondered what other laws **It** had to obey while in the form of a man. Surly **It** couldn't seriously...  
Even as she doubted it herself, Bev took a step forward, placing herself between **It** and Eddie, "Leave him alone." She demanded, staring the clown down with a hard glare, "Let them all go, and only take me."

  
**It** had made a similar offer once, promising to let them all go if they left Bill behind for **It** to devour, she was certain now that **It** would be enticed by her deal now. **It's** eyes glistened as Pennywise read her mind, learning exactly what the details of her offer meant, clearly tempted.

  
"Beverly , no!" Ben cried, while Richie and Bill huddled over Eddie. He didn't know what Bev was really offering herself for, and more than anything she wanted to run to him and escape together, but she had to stand her ground, otherwise **It** would just come after them again and again until **It** got them all.

  
"You can save Eddie, just go now!" Beverly hissed, not taking her eyes from Pennywise.

  
At last the creature **Itself** spoke, _**Save your friend, if you can. I will not pursue. The woman is mine.**_ Pennywise announced, drool dribbled over **It's** mouth and splattered to the floor. _ **If you ever come back to Derry I will kill ALL of you. This is my deal.**_

  
The men objected, but Beverly stepped closer to Pennywise, "Go. Now!" She ordered, Ben started to come after her and her heart swelled for him, but **It** did not let him approach. With a wave of **It's** arm, there was a wall between Beverly and her friends. She hoped they didn't waste time trying to reach her and just got Eddie out of the sewers. Even if they couldn't get him to a hospital and save him, she at least did not want him to die down here in the dark.

 _Good bye my Losers_ , She thought and a tear ran down her cheek.

  
**It** did not give her any more time to contemplate their fates than that. Suddenly Bev was being bound by her wrists and ankles with chains she had either not noticed or Pennywise had conjured just for her. **It's** teeth sharpened to points as **It** hissed and ripped the clothes from her body, dropping them into filthy water. Bev felt sick, she expected **It** would not be kind, but she had kind of expected Pennywise to wait and revel in **It's** victory.

  
She...wasn't wrong. The clown made no attempt to act on the carnal desires **It** apparently had for her, for now Pennywise just seemed to be inspecting her. **It** started by smelling her hair, then licking her face. She grimaced, which caused **It** chuckle, Pennywise leaned into her ear _**Say it.**_ The clown demanded _ **, I want to hear you say it out loud.**_

  
Bev bit her bottom lip, **It** raised a hand to caress her neck and shoulders, "I belong to you." She said, whimpering slightly as she noticed claws poking out from **It's** fingertips. The hands wandered lower, gripping her bare ass and giving her a firm squeeze as **It** chuckled again. **It** buried **It's** face in her neck for a moment, she felt sharp pricks of pain as **It** nibbled lightly on her flesh with **It's** pointed teeth and then shivered when she was licked again.

  
_**Mine** _ Pennywise confirmed and then **It's** hands fell away as **It** stepped back. Beverly was confused why **It** had suddenly stopped and the creature must have picked up on that because Pennywise turned back to her, smiling widely and holding Eddie's arm _**Dinner first.**_

  
**It** raised her friend's arm to **It's** painted lips and did not break eye contact with her as **It** opened up and began eating the lump of flesh **It** had taken from Eddie. Beverly balked and looked away, closing her eyes so she wouldn't see the abominable act in her peripheral vision. But with her arms chained up she couldn't _cover her ears_.

  
She could hear _every_ disgusting chomp and slurp **It** made while feasting and the vulgar belch that followed.

  
There was a period of silence for a few seconds, then Beverly heard footsteps, going further from her rather than closer. She made the mistake of looking and saw **It** pull a child down from the small collection of floating bodies. Pennywise seemed to notice her attention and grinned as **It** lifted the child's limp arm and waved it at her playfully. Then **It** dove **It'** s face into the girl's neck and tore her throat out.

  
Bev had to shut her eyes and look away again, forced to endure the sounds of Pennywise eating once more.

  
After a long while the noises finally stopped. Bev kept her eyes shut tight as she heard **It's** footsteps again, coming toward her this time. _Oh, god_ , what if she had been wrong and now she was next? Bev felt an odd sense of vertigo and a cool softness against her back. Pennywise was kneeling over her when she opened her eyes and she glanced around in confusion. Somehow, she had moved from being chained upright, to now being laid on a bed of discarded clothes and toys from **It's** victims.

  
Gloved fingers grasped her face and forced her to look at the clown. Oh god. She wanted to vomit, Pennywise's lips and chin were stained with blood from **It's** meal that It obviously had no intention of cleaning up before continuing their business from earlier. **It** grinned at her, pleased with her nausea , _**Mine**_.

  
Beverly steeled herself against being sick as she replied, "Yours."

  
Then Pennywise leaned forward, crashing **It's** mouth against hers and immediately Bev's disgust was replaced with surprise. Pennywise was...A _terrible_ kisser, and that didn't seem to be something **It** was deliberatly doing to gross her out the way **It** had been doing since getting her alone. **It**...genuinely didn't seem to have any idea what **It** was doing.  
The clown pulled away seconds later, reading her mind or just noticing her signals of displeasure, Bev wasn't sure. But **It** was staring at Bev with an unreadable expression. **It** was a monster that lived in the sewers eating children once every 27 years, but it hadn't ever occured to Beverly that It had never kissed a woman or had sex with someone.

  
Memories of her past relationships passed through her head, the great kisses and amazing sex she'd shared with some, but unimpressive performances she'd had with others. Suddenly, Pennywise smirked and kissed her again. The second kiss was better and Beverly realized **It** was reading her mind, using the information **It** got from there to better **It's** technique. She could taste the blood from **It's** lips and that was vile enough but the monster forced **It's** tongue into her mouth and she could taste fouler things than blood.  
There were bits of flesh and sinew caught in **It's** teeth and while lashing **It's** tongue around Beverly's mouth, Pennywise deposited some into hers that she hastily spit out once her lips were free. She wanted to vomit, but there was nothing in her to eject. Pennywise nibbled on her neck again, **It's** hands wandered down her body to cope her breasts, Bev felt **It's** tongue against her skin, sliding down her neck to her chest where **It** drew the appendage back and kissed her nipples.

  
Beverly bit back a moan, she recognized that move, that was something Tom liked to do.

  
At last, Pennywise start to undress **Itself** , actually, **It's** clothes just seemed to rip or fall away. **It's** body was porcelain white, like **It's** face. Bev really didn't want to look and she certainly didn't mean to _stare_ , but her gaze was drawn to **It's** erect cock. Damn, if she didn't know **It** was a monster that could shapeshift into whatever **It** wanted to look like, she would have been quite impressed.

  
_**Not yet.**_ The clown leaned over to kiss her again, biting at her lower lip and licking at her playfully. **It's** hands wandered over her like a sculptor, probing and shaping her like clay, taking It **'** s time to memorize every curve of Bev's body. She was disgusted with herself for enjoying the sensations, but _god_ , **It** was copying what **It** saw in her mind and **It** was doing a good job at it.

  
Pennywise played with her breasts and ass several times, and Bev found her legs curling around **It's** waist as much as she could get them too with the chains, and she was fighting against the ones on her wrists to try to respond to **It's** touches. Fuck this kinky bastard and **It's** decision to bind her, it wasn't like she could run away.  
God, she was getting so wet that she could feel herself leaking all over the place. A shameful blush rose to Bev's face, Pennywise was a monster that killed children and ate them, It had tried to eat her and her friends, **It** _did_ eat Eddie's arm just now and there was blood from **It's** last meal staining her skin now. She. Should. Not. Be. Enjoying. This.  
But dammit, Pennywise was in her head, **It** saw what she wanted and **It** delivered.

  
The same thought had crossed her mind once, already, hadn't it? Fuck, she was going to be thinking in circles until this was over. Pennywise traced a trail down her body with **It's** fingers, and she bit back a gasp everyone once in a while when **It's** claws dug a little too deep, each time, Pennywise would press **It's** mouth against the spot and either kiss it or lick up the small line of blood **It** had drawn.

  
_God, fuck this clown!_

  
_**Spread your legs**_ , Pennywise commanded, and Beverly obeyed. The first thing the clown did was stick **It's** fingers inside her experimentally. She cried out a bit, and tugged against her chains. Fucking goddamn tease. Bev's body was starting to tremble with _need_ , wanting that cock she'd glimpsed earlier inside her now, to get rid of that need. Pennywise seemed to want to draw out this bizarre torment as long as **It** could. Once **It** was done playing with **It's** fingers, **It** lowered **It's** head between her thighs to use It's tongue.

  
Fuck, that was even worse than the fingers.

  
"Y...You _bastard_..." Bev moaned, practically seeing stars from the conflict of desire and disgust. Pennywise only acknowledge she said anything by rolling **It's** fingers against her thigh and releasing a deep guttural growl that made her even hotter, while It tasted her insides.

  
Finally **It** pulled back and started to crawl over her body. **It's** arms wrapped around her and the chains loosed around her arms at some silent command as Pennywise pulled Bev onto **It's** lap. _Shit, shit_. **It** was inside her now, positioned carefully so that **It** could hold her considerably smaller body against **It** as began to thrust. Bev closed her eyes again, she didn't want to look at **It** , she wanted to pretend someone else was pleasuring her right now. **It** obviously heard that thought and started gave an inhuman snarl to remind her what was really fucking her right now.

  
The orgasm she got was unlike anything Bev had ever felt. She was knocked senseless, and Pennywise _roared_ with pleasure. Beverly screamed, in a frenzy, **It** had bitten her shoulder, sinking **It's** many sharpened teeth deep into her flesh, blood poured and Beverly fought tears. After the climax left them both panting, **It** released **It's** jaws but did not let go of her while **It** licked her shoulder. A satisfied sound that Bev could only describe as a mix of a hum and a purr, emanated from **It's** throat as Pennywise coated her wound with saliva and cleaned the area.

  
Bev was still silently crying, not from pain, she could pretty much ignore most pain now, but from the sheer shame she felt from having gone through with this. And enjoyed it. She would never forgive herself for enjoying it, even if she had the excuse that **It's** mind reading put her at a disadvantage. If Pennywise was listening to these thoughts, **It** did not give her any crap for it. Finally, **It's** tongue retreated back into **It's** mouth and **It's** grip on Bev loosened so that Pennwise could look at her, grinning in a way that made Bev wonder if It intended to eat her now. After making love, Tom often got hungry and made her fix him something to eat, even if they'd just eaten before hand.

  
_**Well that was fun!** _ The monster's face fell just slightly, clearly struggling to keep **It's** intimidating smile up while the rest of **It's** face contorted with discomfort. Before Bev could even finish questioning why to herself, Pennywise let go of her with one arm and rubbed **It's** stomach. _ **Though next time, maybe**_ **not** _**right after**_ **eating** _ **.**_

  
Bev gave a disgusted groan, she'd given **It** cramps. Fantastic. She might have spared a laugh at **It's** expense if she wasn't aware that the stomachache **It** was complaining about was caused by chewed up remains of a _little girl_ and _Eddie's arm_. The most disturbing comment, however, only hit her a few moments after she heard it, "Next time?" She croaked.

  
The clown stopped rubbing **It's** stomach and licked **It's** lips as **It** cupped her buttocks, _**Mine**_ , Pennywise reminded her, and Bev felt her face go white. She had offered to remain behind to save her friends, counting on the lust of It's human form to keep her alive, but she had hoped that **It** would bore of her immediately and discard her like an unwanted toy so she could limp off after the others in the most awful walk of shame of her life.

  
Clearly this was not the case.

  
But despite the smug, satisfied face **It** wore, Pennywise obviously had not yet decided exactly what **It** intended to do with her now. After an awkward moment of silence, Bev saw **It's** eyes start to roll back and **It** began to open **It's** mouth, _wide_ , wider than human lips could stretch. She'd seen this before, once, as a child. She remembered what **It** was about to do, and tried to look away. Beverly heard the screams of long dead children, souls trapped eternally within **It's** Deadlights, a fate even worse than simply being eaten.

  
Eventually, Bev found her eyes opening, almost as if not of her own will, and her gaze turned toward the literally gaping maw. Passed the endless rows of teeth and dripping saliva, far back further than there could even be a throat, to the lights that glowed back there. Oh...She felt herself going limp as she stared, the Deadlights seemed so warm and welcoming- despite the screaming- like a reprieve from the horrors of her life. She wanted to be there, safe and sound in the Deadlights...

  
Pennywise shut **It's** mouth once Beverly fell under **It's** hypnosis. That was all **It** had done, hypnotized her so that she would rest easy while **It** decided what **It** would do with her. The year was still new, it would be months before **It** went back into hibernation, there was plenty of time to have fun with **It's** _new toy_. But Pennywise couldn't keep her in the sewer, the human wouldn't survive that long down here, It needed a safe, suitable place for her to remain in Derry during **It's** reign of terror.

  
For now, she'd stay in the Deadlights, but **It** kept her body chained to the makeshift bed of clothes an stuffed animal, rather than floating with **It's** food. Mistakes happened, after all...


	2. A Morning in Derry

_Do you know how you beat **It** , children?_

  
The last time she had been trapped in the Deadlights, Ben's kiss had awoken Beverly. This time, she seemed to wake up on her own, like she'd just been sleeping very heavily. For a while, she did not know where she was. This wasn't Tom's apartment, nor was this the sewer where Pennywise lived. The room was old and clearly abandoned, from the dust, leaves, and cobwebs everywhere, almost like-

  
Oh.

  
29th Neibolt street.

  
The house above the well.

  
Pennywise must have brought her here sometime while she was...Unconcious? Beverly wasn't sure what was going on, she knew **It** had made her look at the Deadlights, but this experience hadn't felt as final as it had last time. Thinking about it for a while, Beverly finally concluded that she must have only been pulled to the edge of the Deadlights, not drawn into them completely.

  
She rose from the filthy bed to find herself still naked and groaned at the discovery. Yet, she was surprised to find she could move just fine, no awkward post sex aches in her nether regions or anything. How long had she been in the Deadlights?

  
Taking a look around the room, Bev found the clothes she had been wearing when they'd gone to confront **It** laying on a dusty table. Other than a fresh, easily brushed away ring of dirt, they appeared to be fine. Despite how Pennywise had torn them off and dropped them in sewer water. Beverly decided not to question how this was possible and just be glad she had something to put on.

  
As she dressed, Bev thought about her situation, Pennywise was no where in sight and she did not appear to be locked up in some dungeon for **It** to come and have her as **It** pleased through the year. Could she still somehow get away, then? Her mind wandered as she made her way through the ruined house, trying to figure out if her apparent freedom was some sort of cruel trick. Bev was convinced she'd reach the front door only to find that it was locked.

  
She found something even worse when she reached the entry way. Bodies. Or parts of them at least. Bev gasped and backed into the hall in horror, backed straight into Pennywise, who materialized in the shadows behind her. **It** forced her forward, to look at the mess. _**These people were violating my space**_ , Pennywise explained, and Bev recognized that none of the faces that were scattered across the room appeared to be children, they all looked like fully grown men and women. The Junkies and homeless people that squatted in this house, Bev realized, covering her mouth with trembling hands. Pennywise kept a firm grip on her shoulder, and she felt **It's** lips against her neck. _**This is your space now, and I will not tolerate uninvited guests.**_

  
Tears leaked over her eyes and Bev's whole body was shaking. Pennywise snaked **It's** tongue out and licked her from shoulder to ear. She barely understood the implication that **It** was giving her the house of Neibolt to use as her own, and shut her eyes to block out the horrible sight in front of her. When she did, something else flashed through her head, something she recognized from her dreams right before waking.

  
A turtle, a very large turtle, and he had whispered: _Do you know how you beat **It** , children?_

  
The grip on her shoulder tightened and **It's** tongue zipped back into **It's** mouth as Pennywise began to growl. _**The Turtle cannot help you now. The dumb fuck went and choked to death.**_

  
Beverly's eyes snapped open, turning to look at Pennywise in confusion, a demand for an explanation on her tongue, but Pennywise was gone. And when she turned back, so were the bodies. Beverly rushed passed where the macabre seen had been moments before and made a desperate dash for the street where she doubled over with her hands on her knees trying to steady her breaths and make herself stop shaking.

  
What the hell had that been about? What turtle, and when had it helped her? After a while Beverly was ready to start walking. The first thing she did was go to the hospital to see if Eddie had made it, but when she spoke to the nurses and doctors, no one seemed to recognize the name. Bev was starting to fear the worst when finally, someone was able to tell her that they remembered a case with a man named Eddie, who had lost his arm in an unfortunate accident while hiking with his friends down in the quarry.

  
"As far as I know, he's was alright," The doctor informed her. "We were able to stabilize him and prevent a full bleed out, we decided it would be best to fly him out to bigger hospital for further care and a better recovery program for amputees. "

  
"Okay, thank you," She sighed in relief. That made Mike next.

  
The name Mike Hanlon people recognized, and she was told straight away that he'd been discharged weeks ago. Weeks? Bev finally got hold of a calendar and confirmed, it had been three weeks since the fateful confrontation with Pennywise and she had made her deal with **It**. She felt sick again, knowing that she'd been left naked and vulnerable for that long but had no idea if **It** had left her alone like that, or done unspeakable things to her while she'd had no way to resist.

  
Once again Beverly set out to figure out her boundaries. She didn't get very far before the smell of food- yes, even cheap nasty hospital food- made her to a back track and make her way to the cafeteria. Shit, Bev hadn't even noticed how hungry she was until food was suddenly available. She desperately searched her pockets and was relieved to find her wallet still on her, with her credit card and a couple of twenties still in it.

  
The cafeteria was small, and there was a display by the coffee machine with some children's mascot holding a bundle of balloons of every color reminding everyone that they needed to eat the five basic food groups for a balanced meal. Beverly found a seat near a window and put her jacket down on the chair to claim it.  
She bought a grilled cheese sandwich and soup combo with chips, a drink and a brownie. The more of it she ate, the more famished Bev realized she was and was very tempted to buy another combo, but she resisted. She'd been left in a catatonic state for _three weeks_ , no wonder she was hungry.

  
_Imagine how hungry you'd be after sleeping for twenty seven years._

  
Beverly shook that thought out of her head. This was different. This was grilled cheese and tomato soup, nothing had been brutally murdered to bring her this meal and she certainly didn't _delight_ tormenting weaker creatures. She didn't need to start relating to **It** , understanding **It** , making excuses for **It**. She didn't need to start seeing **It** as anything but the monster that **It** was.

  
_Do you know how you beat **It** , children?_

  
A figure in a white coat walked toward her table on the way out of the cafeteria but slowed to a stop when they saw her. "Beverly?" She looked up, having not noticed them at first, "Beverly Marsh?"

  
"Yes?" Beverly looked at the woman oddly for a moment before she recognized her, "Greta Keen?" She gasped.

  
Her old childhood bully.

  
Greta's hair had been dyed a redish brown, contributing to why Bev had not recognized her. She noted, too, a familiar shirt and pants underneath the lap coat, Greta was wearing clothes from her fashion line. The other woman broke into a wide smile, "Oh my, god! It really is you! I didn't think I'd ever see you again! Do you mind if I sit down?"  Of course, Greta didn't wait for her request to be accepted and just invited herself to join Bev at the table. She began to rattle on about how long it had been since they'd seen each other and it was incredible how far Bev had come and how much she loved her clothes, dutifully pointing out that she was wearing a few pieces right now, as Beverly had already noticed. Bev was just starting to think that Greta didn't need to breathe from how much she was practicallly squealing over the table, when Greta finally did stop and pause.

  
When she spoke again, she was much quieter and more serious, "Man, all these years I've had so much I wanted to say to you, abut here you are and I don't even know where to start." Greta mumbled, "I'm...I'm really sorry, Beverly. I was such a bitch to you when we were kids and I don't have any excuses for myself. I'm so, so sorry."

  
Beverly didn't know what to say, in all honestly with all she'd been through, escaping her father, facing It, making a life for herself outside of Derry and dealing with Tom...Honestly, Greta's bullying had been pretty much forgotten, "It's okay, we were kids."

  
"No, it's not." Greta reached a hand over the table, to clutch Beverly's "The Summer you left...I had all these plans about what me and the girls were going to do to you when school started again, but then I heard about...Your dad and I realized...Fuck, I'm so sorry, if I had known, I never would have...!"

  
Tears were bubbling in Greta's eyes now, and what she said next completely caught Beverly off guard "Mine was the same way. I believed all the rumors about you because I thought you were so perfect, how could they not be? And I was jealous, why did you have it so good when I had to come home to that every night?"

  
Beverly could hardly believe what she was hearing and squeezed Greta's hand, "I never would have guessed..." She breathed.

  
"We should have been friends." Greta continued, "Girls like us shouldn't face monsters like them alone. When I heard, I made sure all my friends didn't make any jokes about it. I felt so sick, and I thought I'd never get a chance to make it all up to you, or say I was sorry. I didn't even the courgage to stand up to my dad, I just left home at eighteen and never even left Derry. I'm so scared that if I leave, I'll only find someone else just like him when I get out there."

  
What had started as an apology to Bev had suddenly turned into Beverly comforting Greta. She knew exactly what the other woman was afraid of, that's exactly what had happened to her. Bev had left Derry and wound up marrying a man that was just like her father. Only now, Beverly knew something she hadn't as a child, and even when she was with Tom. "It's okay, Greta. Monsters only have power over us when we _believe_ they do."

  
The moment those words passed her lips, something clicked into place in Beverly's mind. It was like she could see the whole situation with Pennywise from beginning to end. She knew how to beat **It**. And then, just as quickly, a fog fell over her mind like a blanket, making Bev forget not only her revelation, but what she'd even said to inspire it.  
A red balloon floated though the cafeteria

  
There was a high pitched beep from Greta's pocket, either a cell phone or a pager (Bev wouldn't be surprised if they still used pages in Derry's hospital), "Oh, sorry, I need to go. I work in the children's ward, my boss doesn't like me being any longer on lunch than scheduled." She said, standing up, "Well, it was lovely seeing you. If you're going to be in Derry long, look me up we can have lunch together."

  
"Oh, sure, I'll see what I can work around." Beverly replied, distracted by the red balloon which was heading toward the children's ward. She had a deep feeling of dread. The mascot with the balloons had several balloons loose now, someone must have bumped it, the red balloon could just have come from there...But she had a feeling this was a signal from Pennywise. Either **It** had stooped to a new low by hunting the even more defenseless hospitalized children, or **It** was threatening Greta.

  
Or, again, it was her imagination...

  
Far away, **It** was physically manifested in **It's** lair as a gigantic version of Pennywise, though **It** could spread **It's** influence anywhere **It** pleased in the town. The enormous clown barely fit in the confined space of **It's** sewer home, but had worked Itself into a comfortable, relaxed position laying on **It's** back with one arm laid behind **It's** head and the other lazily resting across **It's** abdomen.

  
Pennywise strummed **It's** fingers against **It's** stomach, thinking with a frown, about what It was going to do with Beverly. **It** had not lied earlier, when **It** had told her the Turtle was dead and could not help her, but she was starting remember the things the Turtle had told her before and that was causing **It's** power over her memories to falter. Pennywise had to work _twice_ as hard to keep her under **It's** spell just to keep Beverly from figuring out **It's** weakness.

  
And that _really_ worked up an appetite.

  
**It** reached suddenly and plucked a child from **It's** collection, Pennywise was so massive in this form that **It** could clutch the girl between **It's** thumb and forefinger. Her name was Courtney Evans, ten years old and she was afraid of snakes, **It** had caught her playing by the quarry after her older cousin had ditched her to hang out with his friends in the form of a large black serpent.

  
Pennywise had invented a new game to play with **It's** victims while **It** puzzled over the situation with Beverly. With no effort, **It** drew Courtney out of hypnosis, and the girl finished the scream of terror that her view of the Deadlights had cut off. However, when she realized that she was no longer looking at the gaping maw of a snake she only stared in confusion, heart pounding with adrenaline. Pennywise smiled at her, a big toothy grin which included far too many teeth.

Courtney started screaming again and thrashing in **It's** grip. She knew what was coming, even if she couldn't explain how she ended up in this situation. And her fear was _intoxicating_. Pennywise lowered her toward **It's** open jaws and dropped her in, sealing the girl behind **It's** teeth but kept grinning to allow the light through gaps, and the tiniest sliver of hope for escape.

  
Fear, **It** had discovered a long time ago, tasted best _right_ after all hope was _shattered_.

  
**It** played with her in **It's** mouth, pushing her around with **It's** tongue and sucking on her like a piece of hard candy while **It** thought about **It's** plan for Beverly. Other than the obvious use of lies and deceit to lure **It's** prey, the shapeshifter considered **Itself** fairly honest, **It** at least would not go back on a deal or promise. **It** would let the Loser's club go if Beverly remained here with **It** until the end of **It's** cycle.

  
Mike Hanlon was still in Derry, initially **It** was just going to let him stay since **It** was confident that the man could do no harm to **It** now that his friends were all scattered. Pennywise was having second thoughts about that now, not if **It's** power over their minds was crippling. **It** would not confront him **Itself** , though, Pennywise decided the most efficient way to drive Mike Hanlon out of town was with Beverly's help. Perhaps **It** could still turn this situation around.

  
That much decided, Pennywise was done teasing Courtney.  **It** had chewed the last two children **It** had played with in this manner before eating them, their fear of being impaled on **It's** razor sharp teeth too wonderful to resist, but more than that fate; Courtney had feared being _swallowed alive_. Pennywise tilted  **It's** head back to comply and gave a lazy swallow, sending the girl down **It's** gullet in a single wet gulp. She vanished out of sight and mind until **It** felt her scrambling about in **It's** stomach and began to giggle at the sensation. The other two had tasted better on the way down, but Pennywise thought the desperate struggling in **It's** belly were ultimately more fun.

  
The giant clown settled **It's** arm across **It's** stomach again, relaxing as It enjoyed the meal and occasionally rolling **It's** fingers in a bored fashion. Courtney's struggles slowed to a stop as she either ran out of air and suffocated or was dissolved enough by **It's** digestive acids that fighting was no longer an option. **It's** thoughts turned to Beverly again... **It** had resisted awakening her for three weeks before Pennywise's desires for her became so unbearable that **It** decided to give her the Neibolt house and had planned to take her again after showing her the remains of the trespassers.... until _the Turtle_ had crossed her mind.

  
Just the memory of **It's** age old nemesis was enough to put **It** out of the mood, but the clown was quickly regaining it now. Pennywise picked out another child, they weren't filling at this size and **It** knew **It** should probably stop before **It** ate half of the reserves, but Pennywise couldn't help **Itself** , **It** wanted to feel another child pathetically pound on **It's** insides. _Just one more_...

  
Another girl.

Generally, **It's** _favorite_ was little boys, the toxic culture surrounding masculinity that made boys hide their feelings made them taste _all the better_ when they finally _broke_. Since the sexual encounter with Beverly, however, Pennywise had discovered **It** had a _insatiable_ _craving_ for girls.

  
This one was Bethany Moss, age fourteen, afraid of her psychotic older brother. She had short red hair and was about the same height that Beverly had been during their first encounter when she had nearly become **It's** meal herself. **It** smiled in amusement, even their names were kind of similar... _Beverly Marsh..._   _Bethany Moss_. This would be _kind of_ like eating Beverly.

  
Which **It** still intended to do at the end of **It's** cycle. Surely a year would be enough to slate **It's** lust. When **It** was ready for **It's** long rest, Pennywise would have Beverly one last time and when **It** was done, eat her for **It's** last meal, her body would sustain **It** through Hibernation. Forget how **It** had vexed all morning about what **It** would do with her in the immediate future; how **It** would _eat her_  in the end was the only plan that mattered.

  
Pennywise woke Bethany from hypnosis but didn't bother to play, just dropped her into **It's** mouth and swallowed quickly, pretending that it was Beverly that was sliding toward **It's** stomach...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are enjoying reading this, please comment with some feed back!


	3. The Bet

**It** cornered her in the library when she was hoping to find Mike.

  
Beverly kept glancing to the door, worried someone might catch her with a clown's face buried between her thighs. Pennywise growled as of to tell her to stop. They were in some forgotten storage room on the lower floor of the library, Pennywise had dragged her in here and locked the door behind them to assure Beverly of their privacy. That didn't mean that someone didn't have a key, they could come in any second, it could even be Mike and what would he think if he saw-

  
She gasped as claws protruded from the clown's fingertips and dug into her bare skin. Her last warning to quit worrying about it. Beverly's gasp became a moan as Pennywise bit and sucked at her, leaning back against the desk and opened her legs wider for **It**. Her hands grasped at the monster's red hair, curling her fingers and tugging occasionally to hold Pennywise in place when **It** did something she liked. **It** would snarl at her once in a while when she pulled a little too hard, but otherwise did not seem to bothered by her reaction.

  
That was something that made this encounter better than the last. There were no chains this time, Beverly's hands were free to explore the clown's body and to scratch at **It's** skin, if only It would take **It's** clothes off. They were not fully undressed, Beverly's pants hung around her ankles while It gave her oral, but it was clear this was going to be quick. Pennywise claimed to have a errand for her.

  
Beverly moaned as her orgasm continued to build, wondering if the clown intended for her to climax while **It** was down there, but at last Pennywise pulled **It's** face away. Bev closed her eyes as she felt **It's** cock entering her again, she clasped **It's** arms as if for support while It thrust in her, arching to meet **It** and finally achieving her long awaited orgasm. To I **t's** credit, Pennywise didn't bite her this time.

  
She leaned back on the table breathlessly for a moment before coming to her senses and seeing Pennywise, equally out of breath and licking **It's** teeth as **It** stared at her with a smug smile twitching at the corner of It's lips.

  
 _Fuck, you know how to make a girl feel special, but I still hate you so don't be getting head bigger than yours already is._ She thought bitterly, the clown glared at her and Beverly remembered with horror that **It** was telepathic and probably heard that. To make matters worse, she heard a very distinct gurgle from **It's** stomach, and the clown's grin flashed more wickedly. _Shit, I didn't mean it, please don't eat me!_

  
In a panic, Beverly reached up to pull Pennywise into a kiss, silently begging the monster not to kill her just yet. **It** gave a slightly alarmed grunt, but practically melted into her as Pennywise returned the kiss with Ernest, pressing **It's** lips harder against hers, and sliding **It's** tongue into her mouth. It was an oddly gentle moment, Beverly was a bit surprised.They stayed like that a long moment before Beverly had to rapidly tap **It's** arm to remind Pennywise that she needed to breathe.

  
The clown released her and clasped her chin to force her to look **It** in the face, **Have a little more faith in my ability to control my appetite than that, my dear.** Pennywise told her, **And I still have that errand for you.**

  
She swallowed nervously, "What kind of errand?" She asked.

  
 **I just need you to send someone a message,** The clown said, smirking at her, **Your friend Mike is still in town. Tell him to get out while I'm still willing to let him go.** Pennywise licked **It's** lips, the alternative option quite clear.

  
Beverly's heart froze, she couldn't do that. Mike was the only one left who could help her against **It**. Pennywise growled and leaned in to kiss her again, a more possessive action this time than whatever gentleness **It** had been displaying a moment ago. Beverly closed her eyes and grumbled into **It's** lips but when she opened them again when **It** released her, Pennywise was gone.

  
Quickly, she pulled her underwear and pants back up, a red flush on her face as she returned to the upper floor of the library and asked for Mike. The young woman at the counter kindly informed her that her old friend did not work Thursdays but she could provide a phone number if she needed to call. The red head declined this offer, thinking that this was news best given face to face, not over the phone and left the library with a slight limp in her step.

  
Beverly began walking and her feet seemed to lead her straight to Mike's house, which was funny, considering she had only been there once while they were picking up supplies for their confrontation with **It**. She shivered slightly and wondered if maybe it wasn't her feet that led her here, but Pennywise guiding her to sever the last bond of the Lucky Seven.

  
She rang the door bell, but there was no sound. She tried again with the same result before finally seeing an old, faded note taped under it that read "DOORBELL BROKEN PLEASE KNOCK". With a sigh, Beverly did and run through her head what exactly she was going to say to Mike. 'Hey, so the monster and I have this deal that if I fuck **It** occasional, **It** will let you and the others go, but you gotta leave town now', just wasn't appealing.

  
Beverly stood there for several long seconds, starting to think maybe she'd come while Mike was at the store, when the door finally opened and the big dark shape of Mike flew out of doorway at her, "Dear, God, Bev! We thought you were dead!"

  
She didn't mean to, but at Mike's exclamation, Beverly started to tear up and cry as she hugged him back and kissed his cheek. She was alive! Alive and safe for the time being. Mike invited her inside for a cup of coffee which she readily accepted.

  
"We all exchanged phone numbers before they left." Mike said as they were sitting down, "I text them regularly and they always answer, so I think either whatever trick **It** used to make us all forget each other isn't working anymore, or that bastard just can't compete with today's technology."

  
Bev laughed, it felt like it had been forever since she'd laughed, "Between those options, I'd rather think that **It** can't compete with technology." She said, pantomiming the act of using a phone "Can you imagine **It** trying use a cell phone and just being put on hold over and over?"

  
Mike chuckled in response, his eyes looked twice as old as his face but the light that shined in them when he laughed made him look like a child again. Silence fell for a moment before the important question was finally asked, "How did you escape **It**?"

  
Beverly raised her coffee to her lips, stalling for a moment, "I haven't escaped," She said, and leaned forward in her chair trying to make herself look small, to hide "Pennywise and I have... An arrangement. If I stay in Derry, It will let the rest of you go."

  
She didn't know what she said that gave it away, but when Beverly looked at Mike she knew that he knew exactly what kind of arrangement she and the monster had. His smile dropped and he sent down his coffee, for a moment Beverly was afraid that he would get angry, call her a traitor or hit her. But of course he wouldn't. This was Mike, not Tom.  
"I'm sorry." Was all he said, with an understanding tone that Beverly felt like she didn't deserve.

  
She wanted to cry, "That means you too." She explained, "Pennywise wants you out of town, the sooner you can leave the better. I don't trust **It** not to come after you if you aren't gone soon. **It'll** kill us both if you refuse and might even go after the others." She wasn't too sure about the last bit, she couldn't really see **It** caring enough to leave **It's** hunting ground, but Beverly was saying anything she could to get Mike out of Derry, out of danger.

  
Mike nodded, "I got a call this morning from a publishing company that's interested in my book. They're a sort of 'real ghost stories and real life hauntings' sort of company so they were pretty eager about it. Said it might just be the thing to get more attention to the small towns of Maine. I could call them back and be out of here by tomorrow morning, I'll have to send a letter to the library to resign, only be back in town for my two week notice, and stay in a hotel outside the city limits."

  
"That'd be good." Beverly said, "If Pennywise doesn't like it, I'll kick **It's** ass for you."

  
Mike smiled again and was quiet a moment, "Where are you staying Bev?" He asked, "I mean, its been weeks since we-"

  
Beverly answered without letting him finish, "I've been in **It's** Deadlights mostly. It let me out this morning and told me I could have the Neibolt house." She shuddered, thinking of the dirty, dangerous, rat infested house, and the bodies **It** had shown to her. How did Pennywise expect her to live in such a place?

  
The librarian reached for her hand, "You can stay here." He offered, suddenly, "That bastard will fall back asleep eventually and I can come home then, but if I Ieave someone is going to have to take care of my house. I have plants that need to be watered, a lawn that needs to be mowed. I don't want this place looking like Neibolt 2.0. If anyone asks, you're just house sitting for me while I'm getting my book finished and going through the publication process."

  
Again, Beverly's eyes started to water, but she managed not to start crying. The two of them chatted over their coffee nearly half an hour before they finally stood to get Mike packed up. The sooner he was out, the better. Beverly helped him pick out some clothes that would be the most presentable for the representatives that would meet him about his book.

  
Mike told her about all the chores he liked to have done to keep his house up, and they discussed what Bev was going to do about a job herself. She had left in such a hurry to get down to Derry that she had not called anyone at her company to let them know what was up, only Tom had known she was going to Maine, they probably thought the worst right now. Mike let her borrow his phone to at least call a few close co-workers while he got all his paperwork together.

  
The one thing Bev hated about the fashion industry was that it was nearly impossible to get anyone on the phone if they didn't immediately recognize the number. She kept being forwarded to different machines until at last she got a human being answering their phone, " _Hello_?" Came the unsure answer of Melissa, who hated having unheard messages and always picked up the phone.

  
"Mel, it's Beverly." She said, and was immediately responded to with a sharp gasp and the second 'dear god, we thought you were dead' she heard that day. After a ton of frantic questions, Bev slowly and carefully explained her situation, with a healthy dose of white lies, of course. "I'm sorry Mel, I meant to call sooner, I really did. I...I left Tom. I needed to get away from him, far away. It took me longer to get settled than I thought it would."

  
" _You...You left Tom? Really? I was beginning to think you never would!_ " Melisa exclaimed over the phone, loud enough that Mike looked up from his packing for a moment. " _I'm so proud of you Bevy! We all knew he was scum, we were wondering when you were going to wise up to it!"_

"It was only a matter of time before I-" Beverly cut herself off, "-Wait, what do you mean you all knew?"

  
Melissa elaborated, " _We know how he treated you Bevy. You didn't always hide the bruises as well as you thought you did. We knew you were just a money sign with breasts to him._ "

Beverly felt herself getting angry, "And you didn't do anything about it? Even say something to me about it?"

  
" _We figured you were using him to get to the top and would dump him when you got yourself a better bit of arm candy after you got_ really _rich_." Melissa said, in a tone that suggested she saw absolutely nothing wrong with anything she just said.

  
Forget getting angry, Beverly was fucking pissed now. Perhaps the old Bev, the one that had married Tom, would have sheepishly let her co-workers assume such a thing and stay quiet about her how hurt she was. But not anymore, the new Bev (or perhaps the _true_ Bev) would not let the matter drop so easily.

  
"You're telling me that you all knew... you all knew...that Tom was abusing me...And you did nothing about it?"

  
There was silence on the other end several heartbeats as Beverly knew that it was dawning on Melissa that she probably should not have admitted that. She hung up just as Melissa was about to say something. "Everything okay?" Mike asked, returning to her side with a book in his hand.

  
"No." She replied, "Just...People really suck, sometimes, you know? All this time all the people I work with knew and...God, fuck, I feel like a kid again with all this horrible shit happening and everyone just ignores it!" And where was their fucking monster making them just ignore it?

  
_What a load of shit!_

  
Mike put his arms around her in a tight hug which she leaned into for probably longer than she should have before Beverly noticed that the book Mike had, wasn't a book. From the looks of things, it was a journal. "What's this?" She asked.

  
He pulled away and handed to her, "I forgot about this in all the excitement." He explained handing the journal to her, "I started keeping a diary of everything I found out about **It** based on Ben's old Derry research and all of my digging, as well as the dreams and visions I had while I was working on my book."

  
Beverly blinked, and Mike elaborated, "I have the refined edition for my book, but this is all the rough stuff, and the things that didn't make sense. I kept it all. If there's anything that can help you escape **It** , you'll find it in here."

  
Oh, bless Mike! Of course he'd have a secret weapon for her! Beverly threw her arms around him once more. "I'll find a way to stop it, I promise!" She swore, and placed to book on the nightstand beside Mike's bed. "And I'll come back to all of you"

  
There was a little packing left to do, but Mike finished and was ready to leave. "I'll walk you to the bus." Beverly offered, the taller man had offered to leave his car with her as well, for which Bev was eternally grateful. They spent the their last precious moments together reminiscing about their shared childhoods, and their hopes for the future, he even gave her a list of the other's phone numbers with the hope that Pennywise might let her keep in touch.

  
Still, the bus came far too soon and Beverly waved him good bye, a cold feeling rising in her gut like she would never see him again. Her hand slipped into her pocket, to feel the thin paper of numbers. _I will see him again,_ she promised herself, _I will see_ all of them _again._

  
Her optimism briefly made her feel better, and for a moment, an image of an enormous Turtle flashed in her mind's eye, and his kind and gentle voice calmly asking, _Do you know how you beat **b**  children?_ And Beverly knew the answer, as she watched the bus disappear down the road, her heart started to sink.

  
 _Love_.

  
Their love, hers and the rest of the Loser's Club, that was how they had beaten **It**. Their love had been stronger than It's hate, stronger than It. They failed this time. Because they had lost Stan, maybe? Or because they simply had not rediscovered the power of their bond in time? Beverly shivered, despite the relatively nice weather. She was alone now, how could she possibly be strong enough to defeat It by herself?

  
_I'll find a way._

  
With her mind made up on that fact, and using her own promise that she would live to see her boys again as mantra, Beverly turned on her heels and returned to Mike's house. She knew the secret now, and while they were separated now, the Loser's Club were bond together by love and that wouldn't change even if they were worlds apart. That would have to be enough. At least until she had a better plan.

  
She unlocked the door to Mike's house, her home for the year, and was immediately greeted by Pennywise standing in the entryway, arms crossed and snarling angrily **HOW DARE YOU!?**

  
She was surprised, and almost expected Pennywise to strike her, call her a cheating whore and drag her back to the sewer. But of course not. This was Pennywise, not Tom. And It had asked her to speak to Mike, convince him to leave town. To this the creature gestured around It, and clarified to source of **It's** outrage. **Is the space that _I_ provided for you not enough!? How fucking dare you accept HIS offer!**

  
Pennywise started to lunge at Beverly, teeth and claws sharpening, and alarmed, Beverly's hand raised. _Love is **It's** weakness._ She pictured her boys in the brief few seconds that she had before the clown reached her and poured all her love for them into her hand, imagining them all together, striking **It** as one.

  
The slap to the face stopped Pennywise in **It's** tracks, as stunned by the blow as **It** had been by the iron rod she had shoved through **It's** head all those years ago. Taking advantage of the moment she had created, it was Beverly's turn to be outraged. "How dare I? How dare _I_? You _bastard_! You _tried to kill me_ and my friends, singled me out to be your little _sex slave_ and give me some run down _death trap_ to be my 'space'!"

  
Pennywise turned back to her, straightening and opening It's mount to speak, but she was not done. The fire within her burned hotter than even when she beat Tom with his favorite belt! "I can't live in that _shit hole_ you gave me! How _fucking dare_ I chose a living space that's actually suitable to _my_ needs, gifted to me by someone who actually _gives a shit_! You got a problem with that, you shouldn't have taken me out of the damn sewer!"

  
Beverly might have regretted speaking so boldly, if the creature didn't cock **It's** head and concede that she had a point about the living conditions **It** offered. Mike's house was much better than Neibolt, or the sewer. But It did choose to argue one statement. **_You_ offered**. Pennywise snarled. **I was content to EAT you all, but _you_ were the one that offered to remain behind. _You_ offered to be my woman. Don't you _fucking dare_ blame _me_ for a situation _you_ put yourself in.**

  
She wanted to argue, but like Pennywise, she too had to admit... **It** had a point. The bargain had been her idea, not **It's** , she had seen a glimmer of desire in the creature's eyes and offered herself for the others, not the other way around. "I still can't live in Neibolt" She said stubbornly.

  
 **Then I will permit you to use this space,** Pennywise agreed, just as stubbornly. **It** reminded her of a child, not sure if that was ironic or not, considering what **It** ate, but the creature was pouting slightly. Only willing to compromise when the alternate option was to lose what **It** wanted entirely.

  
Beverly gave a heavy sigh, "This isn't going to work" She mumbled, already imagining all the headaches she was going to have if she had to put up with this all year, "Pennywise, if I'm going to stay here in Derry with you, you can't keep treating me like I'm some kind of possession. I agreed to fuck you, not to be your property"

  
Pennywise snorted, like **It** didn't see a difference. Of course, **It** thought all of Derry's citizens were **It's** property, so she probably shouldn't expect differently. **Do you have something else in mind?**

 

She was quiet for a long minute, "You're just going to eat me at the end of this year, aren't you?" She said coldly.  
  
 **Yes.** The creature replied.

  
"Anything I can do to talk you out of that?" She asked, not holding much hope that It could be reasoned with, but her hand slipped into her pocket, to the phone numbers and willed them to give her strength.  
  
Love is It's weakness.

  
Pennywise was reading her thoughts, and a grin spread across **It's** lips. **How about a bet?**

  
"A bet?" She repeated, quirking an eyebrow, "What kind of bet?"

  
 **You've figured me out, you know my secret,** the clown said slowly, explaining carefully like **It** thought she was stupid- _probably does, let's be honest_ \- **_Love_. If this power is so great, teach it to me.**

  
"What?"

  
**That's my bet. I bet you can't make me love you by the end of the year. If you fail and I do not love you, I'll eat you.**

  
She felt her stomach twist, "And if I can make you fall in love with me, you'll let me go?"

  
**Precisely**

  
Beverly's mind whirled with the possibility. She'd already had sex with b twice, and the creature was still planning to eat her when it was over. Mike was okay with her after finding out, if he actually figured out what her arrangement with Pennywise was and she wasn't imagining things- but that didn't mean the rest of the boys wouldn't think less of her. Sex was one thing. Love was a different matter all together. She pictured Ben, with a deep ache in her heart, frightened of hurting him most of all.

  
Still, she pictured their faces, and she wanted to live. Beverly remembered the moment from the library, that brief gentleness they'd shared. It had been a small thing, but perhaps getting Pennywise to love was not an impossible task. She had to fight for even the slimmest chance.  
  
"I accept."

 


End file.
